Oh, what a way to wake up
by Earnshaw
Summary: Established Faberry, and the best way of waking up when you're in love. One shot.


_Well folks, my first (finished) and very short fanfic, hope you like it. And sorry for any grammatical or other mistakes, in advance, English is not my first language, I'll try my best anyway. This idea was stuck on my head on a sleepless night and I wrote it in less than 2 hours, so here we go._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, what a way to wake up.<strong>

I stir awake with the first waves of the sun which are kept ridden by the blinder on the window, I have this pleasant warm and cozy sensation, and the reason of it it's this person which I'm spooning from behind and it's so close to me that I can feel every inch of my front body being covered by hers, my wife, Rachel. We've been together for so long now and even then every time I wake up by her side it all seems like a dream, I've loved her for so long that the years we've spent together seems like they passed in days.

I hold her tighter to me getting lost on her scent and the feeling of her naked body pressed against mine, this is still my favorite time of the day and it's like I can never get enough of her. I let my right hand caress her belly as I spread small kissed along her shoulders and neck, very carefully to not wake her up, I have to admit that I love the feeling of her so peaceful and so at my mercy as she is when asleep. But it never last long as I feel her smiling and holding close my arm as she greets me "Good morning", I smile in return as I keep kissing her neck, this time more directly and not so carefully, "Morning, baby", I trail my tongue in a line that goes from the curve of her neck to her ear, and I smile as I feel her shiver and hum. Oh, what a way to wake up.

I follow covering her with open mouthed kisses as I direct my hand to her breasts, those perfects gifts of god that are all mine. My fingers traces their forms very gently and barely touching and when I get to her nipples I can hear and feel her sucking tremble for air, so I put my hand full above one of them and it always amaze me how perfect we fit when I can cup a full breast in my palm. My touch gets a more direct reaction from her when she starts moaning softly with each breath as I keep massaging her breast in a circular motion, letting my finger squeeze it gently but not so lightly once or another time, till I change to its twin.

By the time I'm satisfied with feeling her upper body, she's already panting softly and her behind is undulating against my hips in a manner that looks more like a dance than anything sexual, and she doesn't even know how sexy she is. Touching her is already the thing that turns me absolutely on, but feeling her respond to my touch so naturally, drives me completely nuts, and now she's not the only one moaning.

I travel my right hand south, as the other keeps caressing all the skin I can touch without making her uncomfortable with our position as it holds her close at the same time. I keep going, stopping at her belly, this part of her body that if I was not so completely in love with every inch of her, I could easily say that is my favorite. So much that for a moment I think in turning her on her back so I could just kiss her there, but I decide to occupy my mouth on her ear as I suck and bit at her earlobe, before tracing my tongue on it, all that while my fingers traces her hip bones and belly button, and they wander running down the outer side of her tights to her knee, and back, circling the curve of her butt and giving it a hard and full hand squeeze which makes her moan loudly and move more directly against me with a friction that by now is making me crazy.

I'm panting so hard that I don't even know anymore if is from me or her that are coming the most loud noises. I can't wait to feel her warm and makes her scream with pleasure. I hold her right leg a little high to get enough room to move mine between hers and I press it on her centre just to feel her wetness on my body, in turn I receive a very breathless call "oh, baby". She moves against my leg in a circular and firm motion and for a moment I just hold her close and move against her, getting lost in the sounds of our bodies and the feeling of melting in one another while I feel her juices coating my leg. But my need to touch her overpowers me as I feel my hand traveling on its own will to the source of her pleasure, I move my leg a little lower to give it room and I hear a sound of displeasure that its muffled when she feels my fingers running het slit in a way that seems almost shy and uncertain, when in true, they know exactly what and where to go. I can't help the shiver that runs through me when I finally feel her in a whole, my mouth whispering right on her ear "so wet". I circle her clit very slowly with my point finger, giving her move time to enjoy the moment and increasing her senses to the maximum, my mouth on her neck and shoulders, my left hand on her breasts, my front moving on her ass, and my hands wandering at her wetness. By this time she's already so turned on with all my teasing that is almost painful. Lowering my fingers just a bit I can feel the source of her wetness, and oh my, she's dripping. In this dark and silent room, when all around ours closed eyes are ourselves and all of our senses are on its highest, I can almost feel her taste just with my touch. I dip just the tip of my middle finger inside of her and she moans almost suffering "oh, god", I keep teasing moving my finger just to the first knuckle in an out of her, very slowly 'cause I know how sensitive she is in the very beginning of her entrance. She's trying to concentrate on the feeling, moving very slowly now and controlling her breathing and making the most delicious mewling sounds. It's so easy to get her on the edge. She likes attention, gentleness, she's this little hurricane that can scare a lot of people it she wants to, but this side of her, this fragile and open side of her, is all for me. She is and forever will be my small sized personal paradise.

I start to feel her getting restless, her moves becoming more frantic and her breathing becoming faster, so I give one chaste kiss to her neck, before putting my finger all the way in, twisting and moving it in and out still slowly, before adding another one, scissoring, twisting and curling then, my movements go along with the rhythm of her, of her body response, that I already know so well, and by the time I start pounding more faster inside of her she's giving me little screams every time I enter her "Yes, Quinn…", hearing her call my name almost breathless do things to me, I start moving my hand faster and faster and she's rolling her hips so desperately against me now that I'm almost on the edge myself, so I readjust my hand until my palm hit her clit with every pounding, I'm breathing so hard now, and she's so damn sexy that when after a few more trusts she release this deep throated high pitched scream while she comes, it hits me so hard that I climax myself with barely nothing but the feel of her. I hold her close as I slow my movements and concentrate the pressure of my hand on her bud of nerves, just because I love to feel her long lasting orgasms and the occasional spasms of her body that keep going for long, until she can get no more and touch my wrist, almost begging for me to stop. I kiss her neck again as I remove my fingers and runs then up her belly before moving then right too my mouth when I moan in satisfaction.

I hold her close till she recovers and then turn to my side of the bed to give her space to move herself too. She moves to her back and cover her face with her hands in the most cute way, she can be the sexiest and most free thing on earth while on the moment, but her shyness after I give her pleasure always amaze me, and if possible, make fall even more in love.

I move her hands always, and get half on top of her to give her a sweet and long kiss before whispering "Good morning, my love", she gives me that legs shaking smile before answering, "I love you", and holding me with full arms pushing me for a proper kiss. Oh, what a way to wake up.


End file.
